


Show Me The Money

by honeysthighs



Category: Monsta X
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jooheon, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Hair Pulling, Hardcore Sex, Heels, I don't know how to tag this lol, Lingerie, M/M, Prostitute AU, Protected Sex, Smut, Top Hyungwon, hyungheon, hyungwon - Freeform, jooheon - Freeform, joowon, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysthighs/pseuds/honeysthighs
Summary: Hyungwon lives a stressful life, so he needs something (or someone) to help him relax





	Show Me The Money

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is something I've been wanting to write for a while and it's finally here! I hope you like it :)

Hyungwon sighed as he sat back, dropping his pen on the desk in front of him and letting his long, bare arms hang loosely by his side.

It had been a long couple of weeks at work recently. His dad was pushing him harder than before because he was to take over the family business, however he wasn't sure that was what he wanted.

A few years ago, fresh out of high school, he told his parents he wanted to pursue a career in music, he wanted to become a DJ. While his mother supported him, his father laughed in his face and told him no. He would go to school for business just as he himself had, or he could leave and not come back.

He chose to endure the path his father had laid out for him, and went on to graduate in the top ten of his class. His father had never looked at him with the amount of love in his eyes he had then, before his graduation day, his mother, however looked sad for him. She knew what music was for Hyungwon, knew he used is as a means to escape the cruel world, and express himself in a way that people could feel, not just hear.

He looked at the clock and, seeing that it was well past eleven, he decided to call the nearby place and have something delivered. He dialed the familiar number, tidying the mess in his room as he went along.

"Hello, this is Jimin. How may I help you today?" the lady chirped, a little too happy.  
"Hey Jimin, it's Hyungwon, I'd like the usual please," he said, waiting for her reply.  
"Oh, hello again! We actually don't have that available tonight, but we can send something similar? Sorry for any inconvenience," she finished.  
"Okay, sure. Here in an hour, don't be late." He said, then hung up after she confirmed it was on it's way.

He took this opportunity to shower and get dressed, pulling on dress pants that were a little too tight around his waist and backside, and a white button down that fit his frame nicely. Leaving the first couple of buttons undone on his shirt, his collar bones were exposed just slightly. They were shining with the water that had dripped from the ends of his newly dyed, dark hair that hung low whenever he left it unstyled.

He had just finished drying his hair when he heard the door bell ring, pushing his bangs back he exited the washroom to answer the door. When he opened it, he was truly surprised.

Before him stood one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen.

"Hi," he said, his voice as smooth as his skin looked, "I'm honey, it's nice to meet you." He bowed as he continued, "we're sorry that Wonho was not available tonight, however I specialize in the same things he does. I hope that's alright." He ended with a smirk, the knowingness clear in his structured features.

"Of course, c-come in," Hyungwon stuttered, opening the door further and moving to the side so the boy could enter.

The sound of clicking on Hyungwon's marble floor was new to his ears, drawing his attention to the others feet. He was surprised to see a pair of black, strappy heels on the boy, Honey he guessed he should call him.

"You can leave your jacket here if you'd like," Hyungwon said, looking the other in the eyes and appreciating the way deep dimples over took his face, even with a small smile.

"Thank you," honey said, unbuttoning his coat and handing it to the taller.

Hyungwon stood speechless as he took in the sight before him, honey decided to place his coat down himself as the other looked him over, clearly in awe. Hyungwon tried to keep his mouth shut as he looked the shorter up and down, ravishing his taunt body with exaggerated eyes.

Honey stood there in a beautiful, black satin set of lingerie. The top was modest enough to cover his whole chest and back, it was strapless and flowed loosely down to his belly button almost like a very short dress. Buttons followed the path from his sternum down the front of the thin piece of fabric. Below that he was wearing a small pair of cheeky panties. The younger was covered in the front, however just barely, by the cloth. When he turned around, Hyungwon could see the end of his underwear were designed to rest just above the bottom of his butt cheeks, framing the whole thing and making it look like a firm piece of art. What threw Hyungwon through a loop was that part of Honey's thighs were clad in a wide lace fabric, almost like he was wearing stockings, only without the extra straps needed to hold them up.

"Shit," is all Hyungwon managed to breathe out. He sucked air through his teeth as he walked forward slowly, trying to conceal his embarrassingly already hardening member. Honey noticed this and chuckled, looking Hyungwon in the eyes as he began to speak.

"I have two rules before we start this," he said with one hand on his beautifully rounded hip. His fingers accentuated the hip bone they were near, and Hyungwon wanted nothing more than to suck a bright red mark onto the skin. The other hand held out just in front of him, as he put up his index finger.

"One," he said, "there will be a safe word that either one of us are able to use. If you or I are uncomfortable with something then we don't have to do it. This is supposed to be enjoyable, so please be comfortable. The safe word is harmony," Honey said and continued when Hyungwon nodded in understanding.

"Two," he added, his middle finger coming up to join the other one that was in the air. Hyungwon couldn't help but notice the veins that presented themselves on his hand and up the length of his arm. Couldn't help but imagine how good it would feel to have that delicate hand and those long fingers wrapped around his di-

His thoughts were interrupted by Honey speaking once again, "my last rule is, show me the money," he finished with a coy smile, his dimples hinting their existence again.

Hyungwon moved to pick up a small envelope from the corner table in his entryway and handed it to Honey. The younger placed the envelope into his jacket pocket before turning to face the other, "Okay," he said, his voice deep and suddenly dripping with the same amount of lust as Hyungwon's eyes held. "Where's the bedroom?" He asked and Hyungwon pointed to the door furthest from them and said, "last one on the left."

Honey turned around and started walking towards the room. Hyungwon stood back for a moment, mesmerized by the others surreal beauty. He watched the younger take short strides down the hall, paying close attention to how the heels he was wearing emphasized his toned calfs and thick thighs, making his ass appear more round and full. He snapped out of his daze and hurried into his room after the other, pleased at the sight which awaited him when he opened the door.

Honey sat on the edge of the bed with his legs crossed, causing his pale, muscled thighs to press against one another, the fabric of his garters straining against the skin.

Hyungwon quickly made his way to the bed, pushing Honey down onto his back. He climbed up to hover over the younger and they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Hyungwon stated awkwardly. "Good," Honey said and his eyes fluttered closed. Hyungwon took another moment to appreciate the way the boys eyelashes casted soft shadows across his cheekbones.

Honey chuckled and wrapped his arms around the olders neck, pulling him close he began to tease him. He placed a weak kiss on the shell of his ear and let out a small, heated breath. He trailed his tongue from the top of his ear to the lobe, sucking the skin into his mouth he nibbled softly, pulling on the piercing situated there only slightly.

"Kiss me," he whispered seductively, causing Hyungwon to moan quietly before connecting their lips. It started out slow, their mouths moving together without haste. It continued like this until Honey slid his hands from around Hyungwon's neck up his shoulders, and into his hair. Pulling on the strands while breaking the kiss and pushing his chest up, he used his grip on the other to apply Hyungwon's wet, plump lips to his neck.

Hyungwon kissed his Adams apple and just barely ran his teeth over the spot, making Honey let out a breath of arousal that almost sounded like a pant, "hu," echoed in the otherwise quiet room.

Hearing the affect it had on the other, Hyungwon continued to splay kisses along Honey's neck and jaw, moving downwards, nipping at certain spots he knew were more sensitive than others.

"Mmmm," Honey breathed when Hyungwon licked along his collar bones and sucked the skin at the base of his neck, he slid his tongue into the small dip there. He was pulled roughly by the hair up to meet plush lips again, but this time the kiss was heated.

Honey stuck his tongue past Hyungwon's lips and entered his mouth multiple times. Once, he grazed his teeth over the youngers tongue, causing the boy to let out a sweltering moan into the olders mouth. This gave Hyungwon the opportunity to suck on his tongue. This only made Honey moan louder which, in turn, caused Hyungwon's member to twitch in his pants.

Hyungwon moved his hands to tweak the younger boy's nipples. Honey moved to take off the top, when his hands were pinned to the bed above his head.

"No," Hyungwon addressed lustfully, "keep it on." He finished before starting an assault on the others jaw, placing kisses all along it until their lips met again.

"Kinky," Honey joked, moaning lightly with the intrusion of Hyungwon's tongue slipping into his mouth once more.

"You're the one that came here wearing a full set of lingerie," he teased back, a small blush painting his cheeks, "not that I'm complaining." He said as he removed his hands from their place of holding the others wrists and leaned back, trailing his finger tips along Honey's torso, down past his hips, and resting on the fabric that was secured tightly around his milky thighs. ' _and I thought Wonho was pale_ ' he quipped to himself.

"I haven't," Honey said, bringing Hyungwon back from his thoughts.  
"What?" He questioned, not understanding what the blonde haired boy was talking about.  
"You said I came here," Honey reminded him, "but that's just it. I haven't come here, not yet at least." He said the last part as he grabbed the belt loops of Hyungwon's pants and pulled him closer, their clothed members rubbing together faintly, eliciting a moan from the both of them.

"Get up," Hyungwon ordered as he moved off the bed to undress himself and retrieve lube and a condom from the bedside table. He climbed on the bed fully naked with Honey facing him. The younger ran his delicate, strong hands up the older boy's chest, leaning down a little bit and sucking on his nipples one at a time so that they were hard and sensitive to the touch.

"That's not where I want your beautiful hands," Hyungwon said grabbing his right wrist and putting the boy's fingers close to his mouth. He opened obediently and closed his eyes as he began to suck on his own fingers. The sight alone could have made Hyungwon come if he had been further along, his lack of stimulation becoming more and more evident.

Honey moaned lewdly as he traced his tongue over the digits in his mouth, removing them from his mouth so he could spit in his hand and sit instead of kneel, getting closer to his clients leaking member.

The moment Honey put his hand on Hyungwon, the older let out a strangled moan, most likely from the build up of not being touched until now. He began slowly, as most great things did, his skillful hand jerking up and down the shaft as he reached for the lube. He squirted some on his palm before continuing to stroke the older. Honey dropped forward, looking at Hyungwon with innocent eyes as he licked the beads of precome that were leaking from the swollen head on the older mans member.

Another moan escaped Hyungwon's lips as he placed a hand into Honey's hair. "Yes," he said, "I want to see my cock disappear between those pretty pink lips of yours." He mewled. At this Honey secured his hyung by the base of his member and took all of him into his mouth, swallowing the head of his cock deep in his throat before coming back up to bob and suck forcefully on the tip. He moaned around the head, sending shocks of pleasure right to Hyungwon's core.

The older pushed him off, "on your knees, face the other way," he said, "I want to feel you around me." He said ripping down the panties the younger had been wearing. He stopped, once again enthralled by the sight in front of him. Honey was bent over, ass up as if on display, with a shiny black plug held tight between his ring of muscle.

"Fuck," Hyungwon choked out, ripping open the small packet with his mouth, and rolling the condom onto his almost fully erect member. He grabbed the end of the plug and began to twist it, causing the youngers legs to tremble.

"Ahhh," he squirmed, "please, please just do it already. I'm prepped, that's why I have the plug, now please give it to me." He moaned, Hyungwon still tugging and twirling the toy in his ass.

"Tell me what you want baby," Hyungwon cooed, running his hands up the expanse of the youngests back, "I need to hear you say it." He said, placing a kiss just above the plug sticking out of the boys ass.

Honey turned his head so he could make eye contact with Hyungwon his eyes wavering from the already pleasurable acts of the other, "I want you to fuck me." He said matter of factly, "I want to feel your dick inside of me, feel how well you fill me up and stretch my walls." The blonde finished.

That was all Hyungwon needed.

He applied more lube to his member and removed the plug from the boy. Lining himself up with his quivering hole, Hyungwon pushed the tip of his dick in carefully, the rest of his length soon following suit.

It was almost too much for Honey to take. Hyungwon was already so big, he just about screamed when he felt him grow at least an inch more while inside of him. He took a moment to adjust to the stretch, barely able to mumble out a 'you can move' when he was ready.

Hyungwon started slow, but upon remembering the boys dirty words from just minutes earlier, he sped up until he developed a smooth pace for fucking the boy who was moaning wantonly in front of him. Hyungwon had one hand on the males hip and one on his lower back, both keeping him steady and guiding him so that when he found his sweet spot moments later, he was able to angle his thrusts better. He quickened the pace as he neared his end, putting all his power into hitting that one, glorious spot deep inside the other.

"H-h-huh," Honey panted, the waves of pleasure too strong to form the word he was trying to say.  
"Harmony?" Hyungwon asked worriedly, remembering their safe word. Honey shook his head no, "Harder!" He screamed. "Fuck me harder Hyungwon. I'm so close please, just a little harder, a little faster." The younger pleaded.

Hyungwon began ramming into the boy, moving Honey's hips to meet his own thrusts. They were both moaning messes. Honey, unable to hold himself up any longer by his hands, leaned on his forearms. He dropped his head as well, his whole body shaking from the force of Hyungwon's movements.

"H-Honey," Hyungwon moaned, long and deep, the innocence of the nickname compared to the position they were in spiking the passion in the pit of his stomach, turning him on more. "I'm so close." He whined, driving in harder.

"Me too," Honey huffed out, breath shaky and uneven. "Together?" He questioned while grabbing is member and stroking it messily, yearning for any type of contact. Hyungwon nodded, "now." He said as he pushed in all the way, burying himself in the younger and filling up the condom. "Ah, fuck!" He drew out, his mouth hanging open, jaw slack from the intensity of his orgasm.

Honey came right after, the feeling of Hyungwon's hot seed filling him up pushed him over the edge. He came on the sheets below him, back arching from the pleasure of Hyungwon pulling out.

They lay on their backs for a while, resting in the euphoric post sex atmosphere as long as possible. When Hyungwon moves to get a pair of running shoes from the closet and comes back to the bed with his hands outstretched, offering the sneakers to the boy, Honey looks at him with an eyebrow raised.

"If you can still walk in those heels, then I obviously didn't do a good enough job." Hyungwon answered his unspoken question.

"Well," Honey said as he got off the bed and pulled up his panties that were still around his knees, "I guess you'll just have to do better next time." He said with a wink and a smirk, then he turned on his heel and started walking out of the bedroom. Hyungwon stares.

' _Amazing'_ , he thought to himself, ' _truly entertaining from beginning till end_ '. He laid back on the bed after disposing of the used condom, and allowed his eyes to shut after he heard his front door open and close. Drifting off to sleep he finally relaxed, muscles loose and his thoughts only about the blonde haired boy he had shared an unforgettable afternoon with. And if they'd meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this horrible mess lol. I've never read any fics with this ship before so if you guys have, feel free to send them my way :) kudos and comments are always appreciated thank you so much for reading ❤️


End file.
